You're All I Need To Get By
by Yardbird9
Summary: This is a sequel to "Better Late Than Never". Arnold and Helga must decide whether or not to reveal their love to everyone.


Disclaimer: I do not own HA nor it's characters

A/N: This is a sequel to "Better Late Than Never". If you have not read it, it may be best to read it first before reading this story so you will understand. Im sorry to say, but this story is not as good as "Better Late", since I originally wrote "Better Late" without a sequel. But a few reviewers really wanted a sequel, so I wrote one. I did my best. But not good enough. 

***********************************

Arnold and Helga's journey is nearly complete, approaching Helga's house, holding hands, while she continues telling her dream. Once they reached her house, they stop in front of the stoop, as Arnold begins to laugh.

"That's amazing, Helga! I can't believe all the things that happened in your dream!"

Arnold's face becomes a study of wonder as he gazes in awe at Helga, while he ponders her incredible dream.

"So I was married to Phoebe for 50 years. Jealous?"

"Why should I be? I have you, now." A triumph Helga replies.

Arnold looks into the outside mirror of a parked car, as he touches his head, laughing a little, at first. But then he begins to think more deeply about her dream.

"I wonder if my head will actually look a little deflated when I get older?"

Helga shudders at the thought and gently places her hand on the side of his face.

"Don't worry, my love. I always love that head of yours. Remember…it was only a dream. I'm sure none of what happened in my dream will ever happen, including your head looking a little…deflated."

"Wow…I hope it won't happen to me." Arnold says anxiously.

Arnold becomes quiet and sullen. Helga notices his downtrodden expression.

"Arnold, what's wrong?"

Arnold snaps out of his deep thoughts with renewed insight, while his gentle green eyes gaze into Helga's eyes, expressing his compassion and slight concern.

"Oh…I'm sorry Helga. I was thinking about your dream, in which you died and you were never able to tell me that you loved me. No wonder you wanted to say it to me today. But I'm glad you did. I always cared about you. But I was afraid to tell you, since you were so mean, you might laugh at me."

Helga feels the tender moment of Arnold's sincerity. She slowly smiles with care, while she gradually moves closer to her beloved, as she gently plays with his flaxen hair to solidify their newfound love.

"I'm sorry that I didn't make my feelings clear to you earlier. But I was afraid you would laugh at me, too."

Arnold starts laughing out loud, confusing Helga for a moment, as he slowly shakes his head with confidence.

"It looks like both of us didn't understand. At least, now we do."

Suddenly, Helga remembers that Arnold has 4 magic words to say.

"OK, Football Head. It's time for you to say those 4 words that I have waited most of my life to hear. Give it to me, now!"

Arnold remembers what he told Helga before they left school today. He slowly smiles and begins to impersonate Helga's action when she tried to say I love you to him. Arnold suddenly stands still. He shuffles his feet to buy time.

"Uh…Duh…I…no no…duh… Helga…duh…I…what comes after I? duh"

Helga, for a split second, becomes angry. But the anger turns into laughter, watching Arnold impersonate Helga.

"You've gone too far, Football Head! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Helga says, while laughing so hard.

She lunges playfully at Arnold, as he sidesteps to get out of the way of her playful attack. He continues to laugh as he runs away from her, as she begins to chase him with a newfound passion.

"Yeah yeah yeah…you can't catch me." Arnold says laughing, while running away from Helga.

She continues chasing Arnold around the street, as they continue to laugh with delight. Arnold slows down a little to let Helga catch him, which she does immediately. She then holds him tight and lightly hits him on the shoulder for fun.

"Take that! And that, my Football Headed love god, since you know I will show you no mercy!"

They continue laughing out loud. But suddenly, they realize that they're in the arms of each other and become silent. Arnold's breath is gradually slowing down after their short fun run. He slowly smiles at his one time bully, who now has become his true love, as his green eyes look deeply into Helga's bright blue eyes. She feels as if time has stood still and nothing else exists in the world…except each other. Arnold's voice cuts through the silence.

"I Love You, Helga."

Before Helga could react to the 4 words she has been waiting to hear from him for so many years, her lips tenderly come in contact with his. Their arms slowly wrap around each other in unison, as they hold each other tightly. Both feel the power of the moment, as if electricity is supercharging their bodies.

They move back away from each other at the same time to get air, while they look at each other with a desire they never felt before. As they move toward each other, they hear a chuckle. They immediately turn around to see Harvey gazing at them.

"Whoa! Do I sense love in the air?" Harvey asks with a funny smile.

Immediately, they move away from each other, blushing. Harvey moves on delivering his mail, chuckling a little as he leaves. Helga anxiously turns to Arnold.

"We've got to be more careful, Arnold. I know I'm not ready for everyone else to know."

"Your right, Helga. We need a plan. But we can work it out." Arnold says in his optimistic hope, which makes Helga warmly smile, since he will always be by her side to work things out together. 

"Arnold. You're all I need to get by." Helga gently holds his hand, as they go inside her house. 

Once inside, they're about to go upstairs when they hear her Father bellow out.

"Is that you, Olga?"

Helga sighs, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"No Bob, it's Helga…and it's spelled H E L G A."

"I know how to spell, Olga." Bob says defiantly.

"That's OK, Helga." Arnold says, with concern.

"Don't tell me you got that orphan boy Alfred with you!" Booms an agitated Bob.

Helga winces in pain, as her Father insults her beloved. After years of mental cruelty, Helga cannot hold back anymore, as she loses control. She faces her Father with complete hostility, to protect the only thing that means anything to her life.

"Don't you ever call Arnold that name again! I hate you!"

Bob's expression shows a little surprise in Helga's reaction. But he continues to watch TV, as if nothing special happened. Bob's lack of concern and care takes the last of Helga's fight for survival. She turns to Arnold, as tiny drops of water slowly surround her eyes. She feels embarrass and ridicule of the encounter, since Arnold saw everything. Helga makes an effort to speak to Arnold. But as her lips open to plead for forgiveness, only silence appears. She turns away from him in shame, as she tries to control her tears. But she fails in the attempt, as she runs upstairs crying. Arnold gazes in shock, watching Helga rush upstairs crying. Arnold hears Bob grumble to himself, while watching the wheel on TV.

Arnold rushes upstairs to Helga's room. He opens the door to see her lying face down on her bed crying. For a moment, he watches her in pain. He feels the pain she felt, and the pain he felt. He slowly walks to her bed and sits down next to her. He gently places his hand on her shoulder. She reacts to his touch.

"I'm sorry, Arnold!" Helga cries uncontrollably, after holding back her pain for so many years. "I've got a jerk of a Father who doesn't care about anyone! He shouldn't have said that to you!"

Arnold gently lifts Helga up and hugs her.

"Don't worry, Helga." Arnold slowly caresses her blonde hair. "We're similar when it comes to families. I have no parents, and you have parents that don't seem to care about you. So we have similarities when it's about our families."

Helga slowly looks up, with tears in her eyes. What she sees before her, is the vision of a blonde angel, who lovingly gives her hope, life, and last, but not least…his love. Helga feels the warmth and tenderness in Arnold's hug, as she lovingly returns the hug to him.

"I'm glad I have you, Arnold. You're all I need to get by."

Arnold pulls a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and with extra care, dries Helga's tears. She warmly smiles at his noble deed, while holding his hand, as he continues to wipe her tears. Once he finishes drying her tears, he gently puts his arms around her.

"Oh Arnold…"

Helga sighs in pure bliss, feeling completely secure in the arms of her lover. She wraps her arms tightly around Arnold, who smiles warmly at the person in his arms, who was the meanest bully in school. Now, she turns into a cuddly kitten, since her affections show exactly how she feels.

They continue to embrace each other, oblivious to the rest of the world. After a while, they separate to think about concealing their love from the rest of the world. They discuss many ways to conceal their love. But they decide to act the same as before. But while they act the same, they will pass to each other notes to keep their true identity alive. For the first time, they realize it's very late. They look at each other in silence, knowing that Arnold has to leave.

"Well…I guess I have to go." Arnold says with regret.

"I know." Helga bites her lip to control her feelings, begging her to hold on to Arnold tight and never let him go.

They slowly walk to her door, but Arnold stops Helga at the threshold.

"Why don't we say goodnight here. It's better for the both of us." Arnold sighs.

"If there's only some other way, I'd take it, Football Head." Helga reluctantly agrees.

Before Arnold turns to head downstairs, he comes up to Helga fast and gives her a quick kiss. She wanted him to kiss her very much. But she was still taken aback at his boldness, since he did it so suddenly. But she wished it had lasted longer.

"This will have to last, until we meet alone tomorrow." Arnold says with a bit of optimism.

"It better last, Football Head." Helga says with a little sarcasm. But she warmly smiles, since she knows they're together for keeps.

Arnold smiles back, while giving Helga a quick wave of his hand, as he runs downstairs fast and out the front door. Once he's outside, he looks up at her bedroom window and sees her watching him. She smiles briefly before turning out the lights. He smiles and slowly walks home whistling a tune.

**************

The next day, Arnold wakes up refresh. He dresses quickly, humming to himself. He eagerly rushes downstairs and sees Grandpa at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Morning, short man." Grandpa looks at Arnold curiously, since his looks are different in a positive way.

"Morning, Grandpa." Arnold says with a happy sigh.

"So…what happened last night? You came back late."

"Well …uh….I was at Helga's house…doing a special project for school." Arnold says hesitantly.

Grandpa looks at Arnold carefully and gradually smiles.

"Oh, you mean the one with the pink ribbon and dress, who has one brow, who's always mean to you, eh?" Grandpa says, trying not to laugh, since he knows Arnold is up to something with Helga, other than school projects.

"Yeah…you could say that." Arnold replies, feeling uncomfortable.

"Is that a fact?" Grandpa says, while watching Arnold eat his breakfast very quickly.

"Well…if there's anything that I can do to help you and your …friend …on this project…let me know." Grandpa says with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah" Arnold says quickly, while finishing up his breakfast. He gets up in a hurry and says goodbye, while quickly heading to the front door.

"Be sure to bring your girlfriend over, soon." Grandpa says, while laughing out loud.

Arnold blushes, but runs out of the house quickly. He closes the door as fast as he runs, while Grandpa continues laughing.

"I'm such a wily ol coot. I knew those two would come together eventually. She reminds me of Pooky."

*******************

Arnold waits at the bus stop. The bus comes a few minutes later. After he boards the bus, he sees Gerald and sits next to him. 

"Hey Arnold. What's up?" They give each other the special handshake.

Arnold wanted to tell Gerald everything. But he promised Helga he wouldn't tell anyone, including Gerald. Helga wouldn't tell Phoebe, either.

"Not much Gerald, and you?" Arnold tries to move the conversation to Gerald.

Gerald goes into a story about his sister Timberly messing up one of his tapes. Arnold listens, but he thinks more about Helga and how he would handle her for today.

"Earth to Arnold." Gerald says with a little annoyance, since he knows that his best friend is deep in thought about something. Arnold comes out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh…sorry Gerald." Arnold embarrassingly says.

"What's on your mind, man?"

Before Arnold can say anything, they hear a big commotion coming from the front of the bus. 

"Out of my way geek bait!" Screams a familiar voice Arnold and Gerald know very well.

Helga pushes her way through the crowd on the bus. Just when she passes Arnold and Gerald, she hits Arnold's side, while she passes him by.

"Watch where you're going, you yellow haired shrimp!" Helga angrily says. 

Helga places a note next to Arnold, which he sees and immediately picks up before Gerald notices it. Arnold can't read it, since Gerald would see it, so he reluctantly puts the note in his pocket to read later.

The bus stops in front of the school building. Everyone leaves the bus and slowly walks to the school building to their classrooms. Arnold runs into the building to his classroom. He sits down immediately at his desk, pulling out Helga's note to eagerly read. He takes a quick look to make sure no one is watching him and begins reading it. He doesn't notice, but Gerald is watching curiously, as Arnold reads Helga's note.

Oh Arnold, my love.

This is going to be so hard to keep secret.

I want to be with you so much and yet I can't.

I don't think this is going to work out.

We need to talk after school.

Love, Helga.

Arnold sighs, and immediately put the note away. He agrees with Helga. 

The rest of the school day went very slow for the new lovers. They couldn't wait for school to end. Phoebe has the same trouble with Helga, like Gerald had with Arnold. Helga keeps to herself. When Phoebe tries to talk to Helga, she would answer quickly and become silent again.

During recess, Phoebe approaches Helga curiously.

"So …what do you want to do today?" Phoebe asks.

Helga is silent, but slowly comes out of her deep thoughts.

"Uh , nothing for today, Phebs. I need time to be alone, so could you leave?"

"Leaving." Phoebe says cheerfully. But she's concerned about her best friend, not knowing what to do.

As Phoebe slowly walks around the playground, Gerald approaches her, with a look of concern on his face.

"How come you're not with Helga?"

"She wants to be alone." Phoebe reluctantly replies.

"Yeah, I know. Arnold's acting weird, too."

They both stand in silence facing each other. But cannot figure out why their best friends are acting strange.

Recess ends and everyone is back in class. The afternoon is very slow for Arnold and Helga. Tomorrow is the last day of school, before summer vacation.

The final bell rings. Arnold and Helga rush out of class quickly. But before they reach the door, Helga makes one final attempt to show her bully ways, by tripping him. He falls flat on the floor, in which everyone sees. She immediately laughs at Arnold, as he slowly gets up. She snaps her finger at him and leaves in a huff. Arnold knows that she only did it as to not arouse suspicion. But he knows this is not going to work. He sighs and walks down the hallway and out of the school building boarding the bus for home.

As the bus moves along, Arnold continues to watch Helga, who's in front of him. She knows that Arnold is watching her, since she nervously shifts in her seat. But she cannot get comfortable. Her bustop approaches, as she immediately gets up and leaves in a hurry, without looking at him. Once she gets off the bus, Gerald grabs Arnold's arm, to get his attention.

"Hey Man. Are you sure nothing's the matter?"

"Yeah, No problem" Arnold says with guilt.

Arnold's bus stop comes up next. He gets up and says goodbye to Gerald quickly, without Gerald getting a chance to say goodbye. Arnold steps off the bus quickly. He watches the bus depart, before he begins to run to Helga's house.

Arnold's feet travel very fast, because before he knew it, he's at Helga's front door ringing the doorbell. She immediately answers the door and brings Arnold up to her room quickly. When she closes her door, they embrace each other. 

"Oh Arnold. I wanted you in my arms so much."

"Same here, Helga." 

They embrace each other in silence for a long time. Arnold slowly releases Helga, as they sit down on her bed. He stands up immediately, becoming upset.

"I can't stand it, Helga! This will not work! We might as well tell everyone. It doesn't matter. I'm proud that we're together and I don't care what anyone else thinks or says about us. We have each other. That's all that matters."

Helga warmly smiles with pride, as she stands up holding Arnold's hand.

"You're right, Arnold. I just want you to know that no matter what, You're all I need to get by."

Arnold is silent for a brief moment. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey Football Head. What's so funny?" Helga asks with surprise and a little annoyance. 

Arnold's laughter slowly diminishes.

"You know, Helga? You've been saying that phrase many times recently."

"What phrase are you talking about, Arnold?" Helga asks in a confuse state of mind.

"The phrase 'you're all that I need to get by'. It reminds me of something, and the more I think about it, the better it will be for us."

"Well don't leave me hanging, Football Head. What is it?" Helga says, with annoyance. But she's very interested in finding out what Arnold has in mind.

Arnold explains Helga his plan. As he explains, her blue eyes light up.

"You know, it might just work. And besides, it will make a great ending to school. The more I think about it, the more fun this will be." 

Arnold and Helga continue making plans for the big event tomorrow. They continue their discussion, until it is time for Arnold to leave. Arnold gives Helga another quick kiss. She gives him a sour look on her face, to show her disappointment of a short kiss. Arnold silently shakes his head, giving her a warm smile. 

"We don't need to rush, Helga. We have the rest of our lives for us to discover each other."

Helga warmly smiles at Arnold.

"Whatever floats your bubble my Football Headed love." Helga sarcastically says.

Arnold leaves Helga's house. He gazes up to her window and waves to her. She waves back with a smile. Tomorrow will be a special event.

****************

The last day of school dragged on forever for the kids and teachers alike. But somehow, everyone is surviving the slow day. Mr. Simmons tries to keep them occupied, but gradually gives up in the process. With only 10 minutes left of school Mr. Simmons makes an announcement.

"OK class. For our very last activity, we will be entertained by Arnold and Helga."

The class begins to moan and groan, except Eugene and Sheena, who seem interested. Gerald and Phoebe are also curious as to what Arnold and Helga are up to. Harold makes the first complaint.

"Aw…do we have to listen to them? School's almost over. Can't we go, now?"

"Now Harold, be patient." Mr. Simmons tries to reassure him. "Arnold and Helga will only be up here for no more than 5 minutes, and then I will dismiss class."

"Aw, this really bites." Stinky complains.

"This better be quick. I've got so many clothes to buy, to keep up with my summer wardrobe." Rhonda impatiently says.

Arnold and Helga come up to the front of the class. She looks at him anxiously. Arnold looks back at her with a warm smile, relaxing Helga. He turns on the boon box. This is their song.

Helga: "You're all …I need…to get by…ah ah"

Arnold and Helga sing together.

Helga: "You're all"

Arnold: "Like sweet morning dew"

Helga: "I need"

Arnold: "I took one look at you"

Helga: "To get by"

Arnold: "And it was plain to see"

Helga: "Ah ah"

Arnold: "You were my destiny"

Helga: "With arms open wide "

Helga: "I threw away my pride"

Helga: "I'll sacrifice for you"

Helga: "Dedicate my life to you"

Helga: "I'll be going, waitingly" 

Arnold: "Come on baby"

Helga: "Always back, in time of need" 

Arnold: "And when I, lose my wheel"

Arnold: "You'll be there, to push me up the hill"

Together: "There's no"

Together: "No looking back for us"

Together: "We got love, shown up, that's enough"

Together: "You're all"

Together: "You're all I need, to get by"

Arnold and Helga sing together. 

Arnold: "Oh yea…. Yea…. Yea……yea…..Helga, listen"

Helga: "You're all…..I need….to get by….ah ah"

Arnold: "Like an eagle who protects his nest"

Arnold: "For you I'll do my best"

Arnold: "Stand by you like a tree"

Arnold: "And dare anybody to try to move me"

Helga: "Darling in you I found"

Helga: "Strength, when I was torn down"

Helga: "Don't know what's in store"

Helga: "But together we can open any door"

Helga: "That's for you…it's good for you" 

Arnold: "Come on darling"

Helga: "It will inspire you, a little higher"

Arnold: "I know you can, make the man"

Arnold: "Out of his soul, then you have a goal"

Together: "Cause we"

Together "We got the right foundations"

Together: "And with love and determination "

Together: "Oh"

Together: "You're all I"

Together: "Won't stop more , doing any more"

Together: "You're all"

Together: "All the joys, under the sun"

Together: "No don't depend on anyone".

Together: "Oh …You're all I need …..you're all I need" 

Helga: "You're all I need" 

Arnold: "Oh"

Together: "To get by"

Arnold casually walks over to the boon box and turns it off. He walks back to Helga and gently holds her hand.

Together, they say…

"SCHOOL'S OUT!…CLASS DISMISSED!"

They run out of the classroom hand in hand, laughing out loud, as they rush down the hall, and pass through the school door outside.

The class is stunned, except for Gerald and Phoebe. They look at each other with a smile and suddenly give each other the special handshake, while beginning to giggle. They immediately get up and walk out of the classroom hand in hand.

Mr. Simmons smiles and says to the rest of the class.

"Well…you heard what the couple said…Class Dismissed."

Harold and Stinky immediately get up and sing off key.

"Schools out … for the summer!"

They run out of the classroom. The rest of the class follows suit yelling and screaming, leaving Mr. Simmons alone smiling, shaking his head in disbelief.

After they pass through the doors of PS 118, Arnold and Helga halt on the upper steps of the school, as they continue to laugh. The sun is high overhead shining on them in full splendor, with the wind gently caressing their faces, blowing their blonde hair in unison. They stand together hand in hand.

"There it is, Helga." Arnold lifts his arm, as he points to everything in front of him. "It's you and I against the world. Are you ready to plunge into it, together?"

Helga turns to Arnold with a warm smile and a loving look in her eyes, knowing that together, they can open **any door**.

"Let's do it, Arnold."

They take a deep breath and slowly climb down the stairs of PS 118. As they walk down the sidewalk, they hear the school bell ring, bringing an end to school for the summer. A multitude of kid's pour out of the building cheering that it's finally over. Some have already passed the couple. 

Then someone out of the blue shouts…

"HEY ARNOLD!"

Arnold turns his head and smiles, but continues walking with Helga hand in hand.

A new life begins…for two kids.

*************************************

"You're all I need to get by" By Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell


End file.
